


SamSteve Week 2016

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My initial plan was first time on a roller coaster, but then this happened instead. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	1. Fake Relationship

Today was supposed to be a regular day.

A regular day, where Sam could visit a regular grocery store, and buy regular ingredients for a regular meal that he was going to cook for himself and his newly acquired roommate, Steven Grant Rogers.

 _The_ Captain America.

Or rather, the super soldier-sized pain in Sam's butt. Because within a relatively short amount of time, Sam had learned quite a few things about Steve.

He couldn't cook.

He couldn't clean.

He couldn't do laundry.

He couldn't buy his own groceries.

And, _lo and behold,_ the 90 year old man didn't even know his size.

So, here Sam was. Shopping for groceries while Steve tagged along, pushing the cart while Sam went through the list.

“Hey, Sam, can I get-”

“No.”

A few minutes passed, before Steve was, once again, eying an item that was not on the list.

“Don't even think about it, Cap.” Steve looked over at Sam.

“But-”

“Not on the list.”

“ _Sammy_ , come on.” Steve moved away from the cart and draped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. “I just want a few things, _Sammy_.”

Sam would've tripped at the emphasis on the nickname if not for a pair of strong arms moving to either side of his waist, steadying him.

Sam held his breath for several moments. The only thing he was aware of was the feeling of Steve’s hands, which had moved from resting on his hips to around his waist.

He and the aforementioned super soldier had been teetering across a very fine line since they had met, but all that changed when S.H.I.E.L.D was shut down and Steve was reunited with the, currently frozen, James Buchanan Barnes.

Maybe Steve didn't see the way Barnes looked at him, but Sam could recognize a man in love.

After all, he was in love with Steve, too.

But he had no right to take Steve away from Barnes. They had a history that Sam couldn't touch.

“Go ahead and grab two things. No more.” Sam mumbled, looking away and feeling grateful for his dark skin tone that always managed to hide his blush.

Steve grinned and pulled away, finally letting Sam breathe and continue his grocery shopping in peace.

“If it isn't Sam Wilson!” Sam raised his head at the sound of a man's voice.

“Ryan?” Sam asked, shocked to see the man at a grocery store, of all places. “It's been awhile, Ry, how have you been?”

Ryan grinned. “Better than ever.” He gestured to his cart. There were diapers and baby bottles at the top of the cart, and Sam’s eyes widened.

“Congratulations, man! You still with Avalon?”

Ryan nodded. “We're having a party for our anniversary this year. You should come. And I can't wait to see your plus one, Sam. You've always been quite the stud.”

“Things have really changed, Ry.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“So you've settled down?”

“Well,” Sam shifted from one leg to the other in discomfort.

“Hey, Sammy, I've found this recipe that you should definitely try...” Steve said, coming around the corner. His eyes hardened when he saw Ryan and he stood behind Sam, leaning over him and placing the items in the cart. His arms wrapped around Sam's waist and he rested his head in the crook between Sam's neck and shoulder. “Who’s your friend, Babe?”

“What?” Sam looked at Ryan and then couldn't help but feel a small amount of warmth in his chest. Steve was jealous. He was acting weird and possessive in order to stake his claim on Sam.

“This is my friend, Ryan. He and his wife invited me and a plus one to their anniversary celebration.”

“Is that so?” Steve raised a hand, shaking Ryan’s briefly. “We'll be there.”

Ryan stood there dumbly. “You're with Captain America?” He asked Sam. “This will definitely be the highlight of the party. I'll send you the details, Sam.”

“See you around, Ry.” Sam waved, before turning around to face Steve.

“Explain.”

Steve shrugged. “I was trying to help. Anyway, this recipe-”

“Steven Grant Rogers.”

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

Sam blushed at the affectionate name. “So you're my boyfriend, then? I don't remember that happening.”

“Sam,” Steve’s voice lost all its playfulness and he looked down, pressing his lips to Sam's forehead. “Let's just pretend for a night. It'll be fun.”

“Okay.” Steve’s face brightened.

“...But I'm making broccoli for dinner.”

Sam felt a small amount of satisfaction at the way Steve pouted at him. If he was going to destroy himself in the span of one night, he could at least have this.

* * *

 

“How do I look?” Sam asked, glancing at Steve, who was buttoning up his dress shirt.

Steve licked his lips, his eyes trailing down to Sam's ass. He smirked before wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. Pressing his hips against him. “Good enough to eat. But we'll save that for later.” He winked and Sam pushed Steve away, rolling his eyes.

“Hands to yourself. And we're supposed to be a classy couple, Steve. Can you manage that?”

“About that, Sam-”

Sam checked his watch. “Hurry and finish getting dressed. I'll get you a tie.”

“But wait, Sam, I need to tell you something important.” Steve tried again. The line had thinned out even more during the time they were ‘preparing’ to be in a fake relationship during the party. Steve felt like he was walking an endless tightrope, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Sam how he felt.

“Tell me after the party.” Sam stated, tying Steve’s tie for him. “You look great. Come on.” He pulled Steve into the car with him.

“No. It can't wait.” Steve sat in the driver's seat, his keys clutched tight in his hand.

“Steve, are you okay?”

“No. I'm not okay. Not with this.” Steve bit his lip, trying to find the right words. “It isn't enough, Sam. I love you. I want this relationship to be real and I know what you said, but it isn't true. It isn't. I realize that now.”

“ _You don't love me._ ” Sam's own words echoed in his head as Steve spoke. _“I'm temporary. You and Bucky are meant to be. I'm just-I'm your friend. That's who I was meant to be, and I'm okay with that.”_

That was what he had said the first time Steve had gotten him alone long enough for them to actually talk. 

He hadn't meant any of it. 

“I need you, Sam. Not anyone else. Me and Bucky-we're different. I'm not the man I was when we were together, and he isn't either. Please believe me.” Steve’s voice was pleading. He gripped the steering wheel, his head resting against it.

Sam was rendered speechless for the first time in his life. Instead of speaking, he poked Steve’s cheek, waiting for him to turn his body toward him and lift his head before he was in Steve’s lap, kissing him.

That was all Sam ever wanted to hear. He wanted to know that Steve could love him only. He wanted Steve to let go of the romance he and Bucky had in the past.

Steve’s hands moved to Sam's butt and squeezed, nipping at Sam's lips.

Sam pulled away, panting. “Wait. We should, um...party. Yeah.” He said in a daze.

“Yeah. It's time to take my boyfriend to this party.” Steve beamed.

They both arrived at the party just a few minutes late, identical smiles on their faces.


	2. First Night Alone/Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My initial plan was first time on a roller coaster, but then this happened instead. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Steve got home from dealing with the concentrated mess that was the debriefing with Nick Fury, there was no freshly-made dinner waiting for him.

The TV was off.

There was no one sitting on the couch, curled up in several different blankets or laying in bed, spread out and ready for him.

Sam was at a VA conference, and Steve was at home.

Alone.

He missed Sam so much. He hated being without him.

Sighing, Steve went to the fridge and smiled when he saw a plate of Sam's homemade Mac and Cheese, accompanied by a small note in Sam's messy handwriting.

_Steve,_  
_I know your old ass can't cook to save your life, and I'm not gonna let you starve or die trying to make ramen. Try to get some sleep tonight. If you're feeling lonely, call Bucky first, then call me. I love you. xoxox_  
_Sam_

Steve called Bucky.

“Hm?” Despite how late it was, Bucky didn't sound fatigued.

“I miss him.” Steve said into the phone. “I can't sleep without holding him. I want him to come back home.”

“You're a wreck without Sam, aren't you?” Bucky responded.

“Yes.” Steve didn't hesitate to answer. “I'm sorry. I'm just-I'm not used to being without him. We're always together. We're partners in the field, partners in life. I don't even go on missions without him.”

“Invest in a body pillow.”

“...what?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A body pillow. Look, it helps. It's not the same, but when T’Challa leaves to go on diplomatic missions, it's what gets me through the night.” Bucky insisted.

“I should've gone with him.”

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed. “But that's not always an option. You can't take Sam on all your missions and you can't come to all his conferences.”

“...” Steve frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

“I think your mandated call to me is finished. Call your boyfriend.” Bucky hung up.

Steve called Sam as he climbed into bed. It was too late to go out and get a body pillow.

“Hey, hot stuff.” Sam answered.

“I miss you, Babe.” Steve said softly. “This bed is too big.”

“I know.” Sam mumbled. “Did you already talk to Buck?”

“Yeah.” Steve mumbled. “This is my first time being without you since we got together. I need you here. With me.” _Where you belong._

“I'll be back tomorrow morning.” Sam promised. “There's a body pillow in the closet. Hold onto it while you sleep.” Sam told him.

Steve got out of bed and grabbed the pillow out of the closet, holding it as he climbed back into bed. He held it close to his chest, shutting his eyes. It was cold, just like Sam's skin at night. “It smells like you.” He said after taking a deep breath.

“I know. I'm gonna go. Good night, Steve.” Sam said, hanging up.

“Night.” Steve closed his eyes and let himself relax.

When he woke up the next morning, the pillow was replaced with the body of the man Steve loved most. He smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.”


	3. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timers.

When Steve was twelve, he finally found out why his mother cried herself to sleep every night, and why Bucky never let his eyes linger on his wrist for too long.

Bucky, who was a year older, always seemed to be concentrated on his own timer, which was counting down around 5-10, maybe 20, years, much like a lot of people he knew.

Steve, however, was stuck with nearly a century left before he met his soulmate. As if being a sickly, undersized man wasn't enough. Steve was sure that, even if he had been born healthy, he would be dead long before he and his soulmate every met.  
So that night, he climbed into bed with his mother, and he cried, too. Because fate was entirely too cruel, and he wasn't sure of how much he could actually take. He was small and fragile, but he was also kind and giving. His mother taught him that the kind and giving were supposed to be rewarded.

So Steve fought. Because he was never going to find love.

He went to war, and he became a doctor's lab experiment and he kissed Peggy Carter because even though her lips against his didn't feel quite right, it felt like something.

He hadn't realized until then, but he was suffering. Stuck with the one illness the Super Soldier Serum couldn't cure.

So, when he took a nosedive into the frigid waters, he wasn't afraid. His mother was gone, Bucky was gone, and he would never have his soulmate. The pain of loss only increased the ache in his heart. Honestly, he was glad the pain would finally cease.

* * *

  
Sam's timer had never worked. From the day he was born and had the timer placed on him, there were just straight lines where numbers were supposed to be.

Sam had grown up being told that the timer was broken, or from the occasional elder man or woman, that he was.

But he knew the truth; he had always known.

His soulmate was dead.

Maybe they had died during childbirth or been one of the infants unlucky enough to be thrown out and died in an abandoned trash can, Sam didn't know. All he knew was that he would never find love.

While Sam was overseas, he met Riley, who’d never had a soulmate timer placed on him. His family was old fashioned and believed in finding love naturally, not ' _because some dumb timer told you to.'_

Riley’s smile mended Sam's seemingly permanently broken heart. He made warmth blossom in his chest when he laughed, and when they kissed, Sam felt like he was flying.

The first time they made love, Sam finally felt the pain in his chest disappear.

And then Sam watched, helpless, and Riley took an RPG with his only protection being body armor and a wing pack that did nothing to prevent his body from being blown to pieces.

This time, Sam didn't feel hurt. He felt empty.

He couldn't fight fate. If his timer said he was meant to be alone, he just had to accept it.

And he did. He accepted his honorable discharge and all the medals he'd earned from his service, hanging them in his new apartment in D.C proudly while he hid away all the pictures he had of himself and Riley in his sock drawer, next to the box containing the engagement ring Riley had given him just a week before he'd died.

Slowly, the numbness went away. It was replaced with an endless pain that Sam ignored by throwing himself into his job at the VA and keeping himself in shape, going for a run every day that he woke up and stared at his timer for more than a minute.

Sam was sitting on his couch, watching the news, when his timer started up again.

Had had been reaching for the remote when he saw it: clear as day, he had just under a year before he would meet his soulmate for the first time.

He dropped the remote and made a dash toward his phone, a bright smile on his face.

He was going to tell everyone.

* * *

 

When Steve was pulled from the ice, he immediately knew something was off. He hadn't been surprised when they had told him how much time had passed. After all, he had already looked at his timer and saw that he had a short time left.

Steve had never been so happy. He knew his mother would be smiling at him if she was here, because it was everything she had ever wanted.

Months passed, and the day Steve was supposed to meet his soulmate, he woke up from a series of nightmares in a cold sweat and decided that he needed to go for a run.

He let his feet move to his heart's content, watching the seconds on his timer pass by.  
By the time he had uttered the very first “On your left”, Steve’s timer had already stopped, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Steve Rogers.” Steve greeted the man slumped against a tree, panting.

“Sam Wilson.” Sam held out his hand and Steve helped him to his feet, continuing to pull until Sam was pressed up against his chest.

Sam placed his hands on Steve’s chest. “So, we're soulmates.”

Steve nodded. “Do you like baseball?” He asked, trying to make conversation. Obviously, Sam would. They were soulmates, after all.

“About as much as I like shoving push pins into my eyes.” Sam didn't miss a beat as he responded. He was looking at Steve with an adorable gap-toothed grin and Steve couldn't bring himself to feel disappointed about Sam not liking baseball.

He was just so beautiful. Steve knew he could learn to love him.

“Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil.” They looked towards the sound of the voice and Sam took a step away from Steve.

“I think that's for you.”

Steve shrugged. “Can't run everywhere.”

Sam chuckled at the remark, waving at Natasha. “Hey. Sam Wilson.”

“Hey yourself.” She nodded at him.

Sam turned his attention to Steve. “So, I'll see you around?”

“Yeah.” Steve stood there for a few moments, wondering how to bid Sam farewell. Was a hug too personal? Maybe a kiss on the cheek?

Steve held out his hand.

Sam shook Steve’s hand and smiled.

After a few moments, Steve let go, getting into the car.

“Hey Capsicle.” She looked at the inside of Steve's wrist. “Congratulations. He's hot.”

“Yeah.” Steve grinned. “He is.”

* * *

 

A week later, and Steve still hadn't seen or contacted Sam. Not for lack of trying, but because all the information he had gotten from him was his name.

He was such an idiot.

“Here.” Natasha hit him square in the face with an index card. “Sam's number. Now call him right now, or I will.”

“Look, I can call him when-”

Natasha was already dialing. As soon as someone picked up, she gave the phone to Steve.

“Hey, Sam? It's me, Steve.” Steve answered lamely.

“ _Hey_.”

Steve nearly melted at the sound of Sam's voice. He didn't think it was possible to miss someone so much when they had just met.

“ _Steve, have you ever seen any of the Quentin Tarantino movies?_ ”

“Not yet, should I add that to my list? Somewhere under the troubleman soundtrack?” Steve let an easy smile come to his face, ignoring Natasha’s satisfied smirk.

“ _Don't bother. Are you free tonight? We can watch it at my place. I'll make dinner._ ” Sam offered.

Steve looked over at Natasha, who was mouthing ‘ _Say yes!_ ’ at him. “I'll be there around 7.”

* * *

  
“It's open!”

Steve walked inside Sam's apartment, looking around. It was simple, and very clean, especially for a man who lived alone and worked nearly every day. “Nice place.” He complimented, making his way into the kitchen. Sam was at the stove, stirring something that smelled like heaven.

“What is that?” Steve asked, breathing in deeply.

“Chicken Penne.” Sam turned his head to look at Steve and smiled. “I've got the DVD setup in the living room. Did you want popcorn?”

Steve shook his head, “What you're making is good enough for me. Got anything to drink?”

“I made frosty margaritas. They're in the freezer. I can get it, you take over.” Steve raised his hands in a defensive position when Sam tried to hand over the stirring spoon. “Something wrong?”

“I burned down a good section of Tony Stark’s kitchen trying to make toast.” Steve explained. “I'm a disaster in the kitchen.” He smiled sheepishly. “I'll grab the drinks and sit down.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam nodded at Steve, turning the Stove down and putting the meals together on two plates before joining Steve on the couch.

“Looks good.” Steve told Sam, his gaze not on the food, but instead on him as he started the movie, sitting next to Steve.

“Thanks. I'm thinking we should go for the Kill Bill route. It's a classic. Then, if we have time, some Hitchcock films? There's a TV show called Bates’ Motel that is based off of it one of his films.”

“If you've got time, so do I.” Steve draped an arm behind Sam, relaxing against the couch.

* * *

 

One thing they don't tell you about having a soulmate is that the world around you doesn't change because of it. Steve would've liked to retire from the fighting now that he wasn't so angry, and Sam made it seem like a possibility. He spent more time at Sam's apartment than his own, and he and Sam were actually able to spend time together in the past month since they had met. There weren't many missions, and Steve even stopped by at the VA once in awhile to woo Sam with flowers and other small gifts he knew Sam would love.

They weren't exactly ‘official’, and they hadn't even kissed yet, but Steve was happy.

But then Steve received an unwanted reminder that the world was still the awful place it had been when he was still a kid in Brooklyn who believed he'd never find love.

S.H.I.E.L.D was HYDRA.

The people he worked for were the very same ones he'd lost everything trying to defeat.

Nick Fury was dead, and he didn't have anyone he could trust.

He was with Black Widow, but he couldn't trust her. She was someone new everyday. Natasha didn't even know who she was.

But Steve still had Sam. He would always have Sam.

“I can't let you do this.”

“You don't get to make that call, Steve. You're my soulmate, not my commanding officer.” Sam turned to Natasha, who was looking over his file. “You guys need help. You said it yourself, everyone is trying to kill you.”

“The two of us, not you, Sam!”

“How long do you think that'll be true? I have been knee deep in whatever trouble you've gotten yourself into since we met.” They both looked at Natasha, who sighed heavily.

“He's right, Steve.”

“This is not up for negotiation.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Sam agreed. “I'm going with you guys. I'm going to help. I'm my own man. I've been through war before. I know how to handle myself.”

* * *

The hectic life of fighting or dying only continued in the months that followed. The traveled together as Falcon and Captain America, when all they wanted to be was Sam and Steve.

“Sam, you don't have to stay with me.” Steve said one night as he climbed into bed bedside Falcon, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. There was a gun tucked under Sam's pillow and the shield under his.

“Shut up.” Sam sat up. “Where you go, I go. That's how soulmates work. We are a unit first. So don't try to convince me to leave, because even when you feel like you have no one, Steve, you have me.” Sam promised, palms on both of Steve’s cheeks. “You will always have me.”

Steve pulled Sam into his arms. “Okay.” He said softly. He didn't want to be greedy, but he just needed to feel Sam.

“Is this the part where we kiss, because I don't see any other reason for you holding me like this for so long, Casanova.” Sam smirked as the embrace went on for several minutes.

“Who?” Steve breathed into Sam's neck.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled back to look at Steve’s face. “Just kiss me, you fossil.”

Steve did.


	4. Parent AU

Sam was pretty sure that at some point during their years-long friendship, he had told Steve that he would do anything for him and his daughter, Briar Rose Margaret Rogers.

He loved the girl from the day Steve had shown up at his door around 3am, holding her with panic clear in his eyes, the only explanation he had to offer being “She's Mine.” Briar, surprisingly, had Steve’s blonde hair. She had her mother's eyes and a skin tone that reminded Sam of coffee with cream.

Sam had never thought that Steve would be the type of guy to have a one night stand that ended in pregnancy, but he wasn't going to judge, because little Briar was the greatest gift anyone could ask for, and Sam was proud to be her godfather.

He’d had a big part in raising Briar over the years. Sam and Steve were the kind of best friends that did everything together, and that didn't change when Briar came along. Steve and Briar spent more time at Sam's house than their own apartment, whether or not Sam was there. So they went through all the steps of raising her, together.

1\. Waking up when Briar was crying.

_Sam's was woken up to the sound of his phone ringing. He fumbled around his bedroom, groaning when he checked the time, but answering anyway when he saw who it was._

_Steve._

_“The things I do for you, man.” Sam said as he answered the phone. “Is it Briar?”_

_‘She won't stop crying. I've tried changing her and feeding her already, but nothing is working. Sam, I know you have a bunch of younger siblings so please help me!’_

_Sam smiled fondly. “I'm on my way.” He had walked over to Steve’s house, staying on the phone with him the entire time. When he came inside, Briar was still wailing. He took her from Steve and her cries ceased and she snuggled closer to Sam._

_“How?” Steve asked. He had bags under his eyes from what could only be several nights of struggling with his newborn daughter._

_“I've got things from here. Get some sleep.” Sam whispered, rocking Briar slowly._

2\. Potty training her.

_“Sam, catch her!” Steve shouted, as Briar ran off, a clean diaper on top of her blonde head._

_“Got her!” Sam raised Briar up in the air. “Come on, Bri. It's potty time!”_

_The 1 year old pouted, shaking her head. “No potty!”_

_“Yes.” Sam insisted._

_“No.” Briar crossed her arms stubbornly as Sam put her on her potty chair._

_“Papa...” She pouted at Sam, batting her long lashes in a look that had to have been inherited from Steve._

_Sam looked away, unable to resist the expression on Briar’s face. “Steve, she's doing the face!”_

_“I got things from here.” Steve patted Sam's shoulder. “You're saved from the face.”_

So, when the five year old came knocking at his door one day with her blushing father in tow, he didn't hesitate to let them both inside. “Hey, Bri.”

“Hey, Papa.” Briar greeted Sam, accepting his affectionate kiss on her forehead. “I got a question.”

“Yeah, sweetie?” Sam kneeled down so she could look him in the eye as she spoke.

“Why haven't you and Daddy gotten married yet?” Sam's eyes widened at the question, looking at Steve, who still looked at a loss.

“Oh, Briar, me and your Daddy aren't together. We're just friends.” Sam tried to explain. His chest felt tight as he explained that to Briar, because he desperately wished that wasn't the case.

“What?” Briar looked at the both of them, confused. “But I thought that you and Daddy were together? Auntie Nat told me that Daddy messed up bad with you and that's why you weren't living together anymore?”

“Bri,” Steve began.

“And Uncle Bucky told me you two loved each other!”

“Sweetie, I-” Briar looked between the two of them, on the verge of tears.

“No, Papa. You and Daddy make each other happy. Even Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce said that you two are meant to be together!” Briar clenched her fists at her sides. “I just want my Papa and my Daddy to be happy.”

“We are happy.” Steve told her.

“No. Papa isn't happy.” Briar glared at Steve. “When he said you two weren't together, Papa had sad eyes. Why are you making Papa said? I'm...I'm telling Auntie Nat on you, Daddy!” Briar yelled, running out of Sam's house, both Steve and Sam following behind. Briar ran inside Bucky and Natasha’s house, which was two houses down from Sam’s after their recent move.

“Auntie Nat!” Briar ran to Natasha, holding onto her leg. “Daddy made Papa sad!”

Natasha fixed her glare on both men, stroking Briar’s blonde head. “Bri, go in the other room and play with Uncle Bucky and Uncle Tony. They're fixing up the new arm.”

Briar’s eyes went wide with excitement and she ran off.

“How long are you two going to spend pussyfooting around?” Natasha asked once Briar was out of earshot. “We're all pretty much tired of the game you two keep playing.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“You heard me. Steve has been in love with you pretty much since the moment he saw you and his pathetic pining gets pretty fucking annoying after 10+ years. You two are almost thirty. You're not in college anymore. Grow up.”

Steve and Sam both looked at each other dumbly.

“You...since college?”

“High school, actually.” Steve mumbled, embarrassed. “I was small and nerdy then. You probably didn't realize that was me.”

“Oh.” Sam looked over at Natasha, who had her arms crossed impatiently. “Do you want to, um...”

“Dinner? Around seven, maybe? This weekend?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded shyly.

Natasha couldn't help but smile.

“Me and Bucky would be happy to babysit.”


	5. Kink Exploration

 

Everyone has their own ways of dealing with stress.

Steve, Super Soldier extraordinaire with an Atlas complex, comes home to his boyfriend with a tenseness in his shoulders and a scowl on his lips more often than not.

Being Captain America isn't an easy job, but it's one that he's good at. Even after being appointed to the Accords’ Board of Negotiators by the Commander in Chief of the United States himself, Steve only felt the weight on his shoulders become heavier.

This weight, however, he could handle. He was physically and emotionally stronger than most people believed he was.

Some days, though, he came and sat down with a loud sigh, hearing his joints crack as he nearly melted into the couch.

Those days, his boyfriend, the put-together and level-headed Samuel Thomas Wilson, would be there for him.

He would take one look at Steve and smile, because he understood. He knew what Steve nodded, and he would give it to him.

Steve watched as Sam stripped down to nothing and lowered himself to his knees in front of Steve, waiting.

Steve wanted to own Sam; to possess him in every sense of the word. He was always rough with him during these times, but Sam wasn't made of glass, and they always had their safe word and a backup safe signal, if Sam ever decided that he couldn't take it.

On nights like those, Steve would use Sam's mouth until he was satisfied, then he would place a cock ring on Sam and take him in every room in the house. He had a mental checklist that he worked through every single time.

* * *

 

✔The Bedroom

_“Steve!” Sam cried out, both hands gripping onto the bed like his life depended on it._

_“Faster, more, I can't-”_

_“You can.” Steve shook his head, his hand trailing down to Sam's ass and delivering a hard smack onto it. The bed rocked with every forward thrust of his hips and Sam's cries echoed through the room._

_At this stage, Sam could still form coherent thoughts, and that meant that Steve wasn't going to cum yet. His release couldn't come until Sam was a twitching, whimpering mess, his hands going through a variety of signals that Steve was sure didn't actually exist._

_Slowly, he would pull out of Sam, stroking his back and kissing him as Sam whined unhappily at the feeling of Steve sliding out of him._

_“It's okay. Next room, Doll.” Steve would say, and their de-stressing game would continue._

* * *

 

✔The Bathroom

_Steve would lean on the counter, his arms crossed as he watched droplets of water slide down Sam's body. Sam always faced away from him, and sometimes he would be greeted with the pleasant sight of his cum leaking out of Sam._

_This was not one of those times._

_Instead, Steve watched as Sam slicked up his fingers, stepping away from the spray of the water and sliding his fingers inside of himself, his legs shaking as he struggled to stay upright, his breathing coming out in heavy pants._

_Steve always turned up the temperature of water as he stepped inside, but lessened the intensity of the spray._

_After being on ice, cold water was especially jarring for him, and an instant mood-killer._

_He pressed Sam against the wall, wrists held behind his back in a bruising grip and his cheek against the tile wall as Steve slid into him._

_“So tight, Doll. You're always so good for me.”_

_Steve smirked when he received a pleasured whine in response, Sam's body spasming each time his prostate was hit. “That's good. Oh, Sam, it's so good.” Steve whispered in Sam's ear, a low groan leaving him as he came inside of Sam._

* * *

  
✔Kitchen

_Sam's breath left him in shallow gasps, his nails digging into Steve’s scalp as he pushed his hips back, practically riding his face._

_Steve was leaning down, his mouth working wonders inside of Sam from where he was spread out on the kitchen table._

_“Yes...” Sam whimpered, tugging on Steve’s hair. “Fuck yes, oh my god, Steve, please!”_

_“You're good, you're okay, Baby Doll.” Steve pulled away, massaging Sam's thighs. “We were already in the living room. This is the last place, Baby. You can cum, okay?”_

_Sam nodded, tears collecting at the edge of his eyes as he took off the cock ring. He was trembling and sobbing as he orgasmed, his release getting on Steve’s face and in his hair._

_Steve smiled down at Sam and licked his lips, lifting the man with ease and rocking him gently in his arms. “I got you, baby. You're good. You're so good for me.” He reassured Sam, kissing his forehead._

* * *

  
One thing they had in common, was that they both liked to be in control after a particularly hard day. So, every year, around the time when Riley was shot out of the sky and Sam's nightmares were especially bad, they switched roles. Usually, that meant Steve bottoming, but this time, that wasn't what Sam wanted.

“I don't know how to ask about this.” Sam admitted, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder and letting out a deep, full body sigh.

“You can tell me anything.” Steve reminded him.

“I thought that what we usually did was enough for me, but I don't want that. Not today.” Sam blushed and looked away away from Steve. “The other day, when me and Natasha went out-”

Steve raised an eyebrow when Sam stopped himself. “You and Natasha. Keep going.” He encouraged.

“Well, she took me to this store and there were these ropes and she told me about how she and Bucky used them, and I want to try it.”

“You want me to tie you up?” Steve asked, smirking.

“Not today.” Sam shook his head.

“ ** _Oh._** ”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded, crossing his legs. “It's fine if you don't want to, I-”

“Okay.”

“-Don't want you to feel like I-wait, what?”

Steve’s grin widened. “I said, ‘okay’. We can do this, Sam.”

“Really?”

Steve nodded. “We'll obviously need some practice with different knots to see which one is safest, I don't want anything too tight on either of us. How about we find a balance, and then we can try it out. I don't want to rush into things without the proper knowledge. That sound good?”

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. “It sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
